L'enfant perdu
by NotAloneUnicorn
Summary: Kurt Hummel n'avait pas besoin de fausses promesses, ni de jolis mots prononcés pour faire plaisir. Il avait juste besoin d'amour et de soutien. Âmes-soeurs. Ce terme souvent utilisé dans les histoires d'amour. Kurt allait vite comprendre que ce genre d'amour existe aussi en amitié. Surtout, quand ce fameux meilleur ami, aide ce garçon perdu à retrouver son chemin. Kurtbastian.
1. Chapitre 1 Prologue

**L'ENFANT PERDU**

Kurt Hummel avait 19 ans. Sa vien'était guère remplie et la plus grande de ses occupations consistait à regarder les défilés de mode à la télé pour en critiquer les combinaisons de couleur qu'il trouvait souvent bien trop laides ou mal assorties. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de passions, ni beaucoup d'amis et était du genre casanier. Plus par obligation que par choix, étant donné son manque de relation sociale. Son père Burt et lui-même étaient les deux seuls occupants de leur grande maison dont il s'était approprié le sous-sol pour le transformer en son propre petit appartement, laissant de grandes places pour ses créations et son mini podium de mode. Il ne voyait ses "amis" que lorsqu'il était en cours, il n'y allait plus très souvent maintenant mais il tentait de retrouver une certaine bulle de bien-être lorsqu'il croisait son presque petit-ami par ci par la. Blaine et lui n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que certains baisers volés et certaines petites caresses ici et la. Le bouclé n'était pas assez présent et même quand il était à ses côtés, Kurt ressentait encore cette solitude en lui. Il se doutait bien que Blaine avait déjà souhaité et même essayé à plusieurs reprises de faire avancer leur relation à tout les deux, mais la confiance était une chose précieuse que Kurt n'osait plus vraiment accorder dernièrement.

Parfois, il rêvassait devant ses copies, pensant à sa vie presque vide, à son anxiété permanente qui le forçait à vivre dans son propre monde, seul occupant de la Terre des licornes et des arcs-en-ciel. Parfois, il rêvait d'être un autre garçon. Un peu moins seul, moins anxieux, plus entouré. Il avait son père, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde et son pseudo petit-ami. Quelques amis de passage dans son lycée mais malgré ça il se sentait vide parfois. Souvent. Trop souvent.

\- Kurt, tu me passes ta copie d'histoire ?

Le châtain se tourna alors qu'il était presque déjà entré dans sa voiture et fit face à Rachel, ses cheveux droits et son sourire forcé affiché sur son visage. Sans dire mot, il fouilla dans sa sacoche pour trifouiller dans ses classeurs à la recherche de la copie tant désirée.

\- On va tous au cinéma ce soir, pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec nous ?

Rachel regardait son ami concentré à trouver la feuille dont elle avait besoin et le remarqua froncer les sourcils.

\- Ne répond pas, tu vas encore trouver une excuse bidon pour refuser ma proposition et finir tout seul dans ta chambre en pyjama devant un concert de Madonna. Tout seul.

Elle se saisit de sa feuille,prenant un air furieuse qui fit sourire Kurt.

\- T'as tout compris Berry, salue les autres pour moi.

Il lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre aussitôt sa voiture, faisant déjà tourner le moteur lorsque Rachel toqua à la vitre qu'il abaissa.

\- Tu devrais te rendre compte qu'on tient vraiment à toi, Kurt.

Le châtain se pinça la lèvre et remonta la vitre. Il jeta un dernier regard à la brunette avant d'attacher sa ceinture et de prendre la route. "Ils disaient ça aussi." Se murmura t-il.

La voiture de Burt n'était pas garée devant leur maison lorsque Kurt rejoignit leur allée. Mais, à la vision de son petit-ami, il sentit un sourire s'élargir sur son visage. Il quitta rapidement sa voiture pour le rejoindre en sautillant.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix chantonnait lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, lui entourant la taille pour un léger et doux baiser. Blaine y répondit, quémandant un second baiser avant de reculer pour lui faire face et répondre à son interrogation.

\- J'étais venu te rendre visite pour quelques minutes, mais je vais devoir y aller. J'ai des répétitions.

\- Tu ne restes pas ? Papa est sorti !

Lorsque Blaine secoua la tête en signe de négation, Kurt perdit son sourire et eut l'envie de soupirer fortement. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs jours et il avait quelque fois l'impression d'être le seul embêté par la situation.

\- On pourrait sortir ensemble samedi soir ?

Il sembla considérer la proposition de Blaine. Il n'était pas naïf, le bouclé ne lui faisait cette proposition que pour l'amadouer et lui faire oublier d'être en colère contre lui. Il comprit avoir vu juste quand Blaine posa silencieusement ses lèvres sur les siennes, le coupant de toutes paroles bonnes ou mauvaises qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

-On se voit samedi.

Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de retrouver son break, saluant Kurt au loin. Ce dernier soupira en retrouvant l'intérieur de son agréable et déserte maison. Il posa son sac un peu violemment sur le sol mais se débarrassa de ses chaussures avec un grand soin, contrastant avec sa dernière action. Il avança de quelques pas pour aller se servir de l'eau quand deux légers coups frappèrent la porte. Il fronça quelques peu les sourcils et considéra quelques secondes la possibilité que Blaine ait changé d'avis, jugeant que la présence de Kurt était plus intéressante que celle de ses amis.

Il réalisa bien vite s'être trompé sur l'identité mais n'en perdit pour autant pas son sourire lorsqu'il se retrouva face à son meilleur ami. Casquette sur la tête, mains dans les poches et regard arrogant, Sebastian se permit d'entrer, dénué de toute politesse.

\- Sebastian mais...Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Kurt referma la porte, sautillant sur place face à cette présence inattendue.

\- T'es pas content de me voir LadyHummel ? Il est pas là ton vieux ?

Kurt leva les yeux et lui tapa sur la casquette qu'il portait, cette dernière tombant à terre au rythme du cri râleur que sorti le suricate.

\- Il est sorti avec Carole, la mère de Finn.

Le visage de Sebastian s'arma d'un sourire alors qu'il reposait la casquette sur ses cheveux en pétard. Le genre de sourire qui annonçait qu'il allait sortir une bêtise.

\- Faut croire que le père ne sera pas aussi frustré que le fils.

\- Rooh arrête de répéter ça ! Et enlève tes chaussures !

Il avait marché jusque dans la cuisine pour se servir son fameux verre d'eau, espérant que son faux-air agacé marche devant son meilleur ami. Qui ne tomba pas dans le panneau une seule seconde.

\- Tu viens même pas m'embrasser ? Alors que j'ai fais plein d'heures de vol ?

Ce fût au tour de Sebastian de prendre un air renfrogné, croisant les bras dans l'entrée. Il fit volte-face en faisant semblant de prendre la porte avec des manières de diva comme lui avait appris Kurt. Il lâcha un petit rire en sentant Kurt lui sauter sur le dos pour un câlin koala.

\- Oh non, pars pas Bastian !

Il descendit du dos de son suricate préféré et lui fit face, lui embrassant la joue avant de grimacer face au petit duvet de barbe qui poussait sur son menton.

Kurt n'avait plus vu physiquement son meilleur ami depuis plusieurs mois, ce dernier ayant déménagé sur New-york pour suivre des études auxquelles Kurt ne comprenait rien. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs secrètement Sebastian d'avoir abandonné les cours pour vivre son train de vie un peu bizarre en toute tranquillité dans les endroits un peu branchés de la Grande Pomme. L'arrivée imminente des vacances avait poussé Seb à prendre un vol en direction de Lima pour y retrouver sa diva préférée, le manque de ses caprices se faisant ressentir.

\- J'adorerai rester dans le salon à parler du nouveau corset de Madonna mais ton canapé me donne mal aux fesses. On va dans ta chambre ?

Kurt secoua la tête à la question. Sa chambre était son univers, sa petite bulle qui renfermait tout ses secrets, ses idoles et son petit monde dans lequel il vivait depuis quelques années maintenant. Il était presque persuadé que Sebastian ne serait pas du genre à se moquer de lui en voyant les dizaines de posters de ses idoles recouvrir ses murs mais il ressentait comme une gêne de montrer que c'était à ce faux monde la qu'il se raccrochait.

\- Oh allez Hummel ! J'ai déjà vu un mur de ta chambre quand tu m'appelais en FaceTime. Le poster de Lady Gaga ne m'impressionne même pas !

Kurt eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre que le suricate avait déjà disparut pour ne laisser derrière lui que le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans l'escalier pour le sous-sol. S'en suivit une légère course poursuite que Sebastian remporta haut la main , ouvrant la porte et frôlant la moquette de ses chaussettes.

\- Oh. Wow.

Les mains dans les poches, Sebastian observait de près les quatre murs de la chambre. Les posters de Madonna, Lady Gaga, Patty Lupone et tant d'autres artistes recouvraient tellement les murs, que la peinture du dessous ne ressortait plus. Il affichait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres en pensant que Kurt était excentrique jusqu'à ses posters. Mais, son sourire fut bien vite mal interprété par Kurt.

\- Tu dois trouver ça pathétique.

Il rejoignit son lit pour placer correctement une pile de coussins, s'y asseyant en tailleur en laissant de la place pour que Sebastian puisse le rejoindre si il le voulait. Levant déjà les yeux en voyant Sebastian se rapprocher, sachant déjà qu'il allait avoir droit à un discours réfutant toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il pensait sur lui-même.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça pathétique. Si tu veux mon avis, je trouve que ça a de la gueule.

Il s'assit aux côtés de Kurt qui ne lui offrit comme réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as Porcelaine ? En plus je suis déçu, j'étais sur que ta chambre allait être remplie de fringues. Genre, **des tonnes de fringues.**

\- Fais pas attention, je crois que je suis juste un peu susceptible en ce moment.

Il semblait presque rassuré de voir Sebastian gober son excuse puisque le suricate n'alla pas plus loin sur le sujet. Ils s'allongèrent tout les deux sur le lit, comme ils le faisaient toujours quand ils se voyaient. Leur relation ayant toujours été spéciale. Leur discussion ne fût coupée que par la vibration du portable de Kurt qui affichait un message de Blaine.

\- Oh tiens, il vit encore celui la !

Kurt donna un coup d'épaule à Sebastian avant de taper un sms rapide, râlant pour lui-même.

\- Il rejoint Rachel et toute la bande au cinéma !

Il posa son portable l'air de rien et reprit sa discussion sur les rides de Madonna avant d'être coupé par Sebastian.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ?

\- Pourquoi il n'est pas avec moi ?

\- Tu marques un point. Mais tu réponds pas à ma question, Hummel.

Kurt se laissa glisser sous le drap en soupirant, considérant la question.

\- J'avais pas trop envie de sortir. J'aime pas ces soirées la et tu le sais. Ils sont tous entre amis, puis y'a moi. Je suis pas comme eux, Sebastian.

\- Pourquoi tu serais pas comme eux ?

\- Tu le sais.

Un silence se mit à planer avant que Sebastian ne réponde.

\- Parce que tu te sens seul.

Il y avait certains moments ou Sebastian se sentait culpabiliser. Il savait qu'après son départ pour New-York, Kurt avait eu l'impression de perdre son meilleur ami et de voir encore une personne qu'il aimait s'éloigner. Il connaissait les insécurités, les angoisses et les pensées de son meilleur ami. Kurt lui avait déjà tant de fois répété à quel point il trouvait que sa vie était un échec, à quel point il avait l'impression que les gens le fuyait. Mais Sebastian n'avait jamais été d'accord, pour lui Kurt représentait tout ce que lui-même aurait toujours voulu être. Il avait déjà proposé des dizaines de fois à Kurt de le rejoindre à New york parce qu'il savait que Lima n'était pas une ville pour lui. Kurt avait tellement de choses à vivre, tant de choses à explorer et à offrir. Il était simplement resté ici à regarder sa vie stagner en donnant l'impression de baisser les bras. Il observa alors Kurt endormi devant lui, son visage plutôt détendu et sa peau porcelaine. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que Kurt ressentait, mais il savait qu'il devait lui faire comprendre et lui faire voir le bonheur qu'il méritait.

* * *

 _ **Voici le tout début d'une petite histoire que j'ai eu envie d'écrire. Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle plaira ni même si elle finira par trouver des lecteurs, mais j'ai commencé à écrire ces quelques mots parce qu'aux travers de ces derniers se trouvent beaucoup de moi-même. Le personnage de Kurt sera assimilé à beaucoup de côté de ma personnalité et écrire ses ressentis en y mettant un peu des miens s'avère être bénéfique. J'espère tout de même que pour les quelques personnes de passage ici, ce premier chapitre vous plaira !**_

 _ **Évidemment, on remarquera mon âme de Kurtbastian au travers de ce premier chapitre ;)**_

 _ **Je ne cherche pas à atteindre un nombre de reviews ou à recevoir un nombre incalculable de critiques et/ou de lecteurs. J'écris d'abord pour le plaisir et aussi pour me libérer. Si vous passez par ici et que vous aimez ce que vous pouvez lire, alors me voilà conquise !** _


	2. Chapitre 2

Kurt se sentait presque chanceux d'être en vie.

Et c'était un effémisme.

Parce que lorsque son père était rentré dans sa chambre tôt ce matin la et qu'il avait trouvé Sebastian endormi aux côtés de son fils.  
Kurt avait pensé que son heure était venue.  
Mais Burt n'était resté choqué qu'une dizaine de minutes environ avant de leur tourner le dos pour retrouver le couloir.

Évidemment, Kurt avait exagérément prit son temps pour se préparer, tentant de retarder le moment ou il retrouverait son père dans la cuisine pour la morale qui allait suivre. Ce n'était pas la même chose pour Sebastian qui, lui, tranquillement était descendu directement avec le père de Kurt et tant pis si Burt se posait des questions. L'envie de provocation avait été trop grande pour Sebastian.  
Kurt avait vu juste puisque Burt avait effectivement réprimander son fils lorsqu'il était descendu chercher son jus d'orange. Le vieil homme ne comprenait pas la présence d'un garçon dans le lit de son fils, plus encore si ce dernier n'était pas son petit-ami. Il fallait rajouter à ça que Burt Hummel avait toujours soupçonner son fils et Sebastian qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien,d'être attiré l'un pour l'autre.

\- Punaise, il fait encore plus de moral qu'avant ton vieux !

Sebastian était assis à la table du Starbucks au milieu du grand centre commercial dans lequel Kurt l'avait entraîné. Ce n'était qu'après avoir fait 20 magasins. Réellement vingt magasins, que Sebastian avait eu le droit d'espérer une petite pause café, ne commandant qu'un seul cappucino ET UNE POMME pour faire croire à Kurt qu'il faisait attention à son alimentation.

\- Je suppose qu'il est juste inquiet pour moi !

Kurt lui, déballait ses cookies qu'il trempa dans son chocolat chaud, essuyant sa bouche juste après pour chasser l'éventuelle moustache de chocolat qu'il aurait pu se faire.

\- Quand même ! Je sais que je suis super sexy mais j'ai des manières, surtout avec toi.  
\- Je dois me sentir flatté ?

Sebastian fit bouger ses sourcils, son sourire toujours collé à ses lèvres.

\- Ce que j'veux dire c'est que si ton père a toujours son nez collé à ta chambre, Anderson aussi doit se retrouver frustré !  
\- Blaine et moi on n'a jamais vraiment...Dormis ensemble chez moi !

Et...Kurt leva les yeux une bonne dizaine de fois lorsque Sebastian simulait de s'étouffer avec son café, se tapant sur le torse comme pour réclamer un massage cardiaque.

\- Tu fais ta prude avec ton petit copain Hummel ?  
\- Je sais pas vraiment si on peut dire que Blaine est mon petit copain..-Il fronça les sourcils- Tu crois qu'il est mon petit copain ?

De là ou il était, Sebastain lança le trognon de sa pomme qui atterrit tout droit dans la poubelle placée près de leur table avant d'adopter une pose victorieuse, se proclamant nouveau Michael Jordan.

\- C'est à toi de le savoir, comment tu veux que je le sache. T'es amoureux de lui, nan ?

S'en suivit un long silence...long silence durant lequel Sebastain observa son meilleur ami, accoudé à la table en train de se poser des questions, se retournant encore et encore la question. Lorsque Kurt fronçait les sourcils comme s'il était en désaccord avec lui-même, Sebastain savait qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

\- Relax Kurt, t'as pas forcément besoin de mettre un nom dessus. Tant que tu te sens bien et lui aussi.  
\- C'est juste...C'est pas comme dans les films.

Sebastian rit tendrement avant de se moquer.

\- Quoooi ? Steven Spielberg na pas écrit le scénario de votre histoire ?!  
\- Sérieusement..Blaine n'est pas beaucoup la, tu sais. Et quand on est ensemble c'est pas comme avec toi. C'est..Différent.  
\- Ca c'est parce que personne ne m'arrive à la cheville.

Sebastian croisa ses jambes, regardant les gens passer en accentuant son regard sur certains garçons pas trop mal. Kurt lui, leva les yeux en soupirant.

\- Ok princesse. C'est pas compliqué, c'est toi qui regarde les films romantiques, tu devrais savoir. Je suis super flatté que notre relation à tout les deux soit meilleure que celle avec Blaine mais..Pour le peu que j'en sache, ta relation avec lui est censée tout surpasser.

Kurt tourna enfin son regard vers Sebastian, intéressé.

\- C'est à dire ?  
\- T'es censé ressentir avec lui, plus de choses qu'avec moi. Tu devrais pouvoir tout lui dire, t'allonger et regarder les étoiles, te sentir juste bien. Merde Kurt j'en sais rien, j'ai pas de relation comme ça moi !

Kurt se mit à glousser en voyant son meilleur ami embêté lorsqu'il parlait de choses sentimentales.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, t'être lancé dans une relation était une mauvaise idée.

Sebastian haussa les épaules en prononçant sa phrase. Sur de ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Kurt voyait son meilleur ami réfléchir avant de lui donner une réponse. Peut-être était-il en train de chercher les bons mots.

\- Parce que tu devrais être bien avec toi-même avant d'espérer pouvoir être bien à deux. Kurt, je suis pas dupe. Tu as ton anxiété, ta solitude tout ces trucs qui font que tu flippes..Et Blaine, il attend des trucs que tu peux pas donner parce que t'es pas à l'aise avec toi-même et ta façon d'être. Tu vois même pas de futur pour toi seul, comment tu veux te projeter dans un truc à deux ?

Kurt retournait son sachet de sucre encore et encore entre ses doigts, analysant les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre pour essayer de leur donner ou non un sens.

\- Tu crois que je dois rompre ?!  
\- C'est pas ce que je dis Hummel, mais t'es toujours en train de penser que tu es seul, que Blaine n'est jamais là, que tu es pathétique et tout ça. Si ta relation avec Blaine était bénéfique, t'aurais déjà eu du mieux, non ?

Kurt haussa les épaules, il ne répondait jamais vraiment clairement lorsqu'il savait que la personne face à lui avait raison. Puis, comme pour changer de sujet, il posa une question. Le genre de question dont il redoutait la réponse.

\- Quand est-ce que tu repars ?

Et si il redoutait autant la réponse, c'est parce qu'il savait qu'au moment précis ou Sebastian serait parti, il allait à nouveau se sentir vulnérable face à toutes les émotions qui le traversaient. Avec Sebastian, il avait l'impression d'être heureux, écouté et épaulé, il riait et se sentait bien dans sa bulle. Non, dans la leur. Mais aussitôt que Sebastian n'était plus là, Kurt se retrouvait seul. Évidemment, ils gardaient le contact, mais Kurt avait du mal à croire qu'il restait quelqu'un de passionnant ou même d'intéressant lorsque Sebastian retrouvait sa vie new-yorkaise. Après tout, il n'était qu'un garçon rattaché à son monde virtuel. Son suricate lui, vivait une vraie vie.

\- Je repars après-demain. Tu veux que je dorme chez toi ce soir ?

Il remarqua Kurt se pinçant la lèvre, tête légèrement baissée. Et lorsque le châtain ne donna aucune réponse, Sebastian se dit qu'il était temps de proposer.

\- Pourquoi tu viendrais pas en vacances à New-york avec moi? Tu sais que mon loft est immense.

Kurt releva alors la tête à toute vitesse. Tellement vite que sa tête aurait pu se détacher de sa nuque.

\- Quoi ? qu'est ce que tu racontes !  
\- C'est vrai Kurt. Il n'y a rien qui te retient ici, je te propose une semaine ailleurs, avec moi. Et tout les frais seront payés. Je suis sur que même ton père serait d'accord parce que c'est pas comme si tu allais l'aider dans son garage Princesse ! Ooooh mais c'est rempli de graisse, attention ! Mes Louboutins !

C'est de manière très gay que Sebastian s'amusait à imiter Kurt, parce qu'il savait que cela allait le faire rire malgré tout. Son gobelet en main après avoir pousser sa chaise, il marcha jusqu'à la poubelle en remuant des épaules comme le faisait tout le temps Kurt. Qui lui, le frappa derrière la tête alors qu'il le suivait.

\- C'est un peu démesuré ce que tu me demandes Seb. Enfin moi ? A New-York ?!

Sebastian se stoppa et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami, le forçant à lui faire face.

\- Sérieusement Kurt, on rigole et tout ça. Mais tu devrais vraiment y réfléchir parce que tu peux pas passer ton été à rester ici, à te morfondre et à être effrayé de tout. Une semaine. Je te demande juste une semaine de répit. Avec moi.

Lorsque qu'aucune réplique ne sortit de la bouche de Kurt pour donner une réponse négative ou non, Sebastian se senti presque gagner. Parce que Kurt Hummel ne restait généralement, jamais muet.

Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, autoradio allumée et au moins cinq feux rouges grillés, Kurt avait décidé de conduire lui pour les ramener à la maison. Sebastian, sur le siège passager, se cramponnait à son siège en imitant le signe de croix comme si la conduite de son meilleur ami allait le tuer.

\- T'en fais pas Porcelaine, à New- York, il y a le métro.  
\- New-York ?

La voix de Burt les surprit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall de la maison, Kurt jetant les clés sur le meuble dans l'entrée.

\- Ouaip, j'ai proposé à Porcelaine enfin j'veux dire Kurt, de m'accompagner là-bas une semaine.

Burt fronça tellement les sourcils, qu'il donna l'impression de n'avoir qu'une petite barre de poils rassemblée au-dessus de ses yeux. Avant de lâcher un petit rire qui fit lourdement soupirer son fils qui décida de se donner de l'air en montant dans sa chambre. Laissant son père et son suricate de meilleur ami s'entretuer.

\- Vous allez lui interdire de venir sur New-York ?

Si Sebastian devait s'avouer une chose c'est qu'il était étonné par la réponse de Burt qui suivit juste après ça.

\- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée et que tu devrais l'y emmener.  
\- Sérieusement ?  
\- Je sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir aider mon fils. Kurt ne jure que par toi Smythe. Et même si on a eu nos différents toi et moi, je t'ai jamais remercié d'être là pour mon fils. Donc voilà, c'est chose faite.  
Sebastian répondit par son simple et habituel hochement de tête, bien trop peu à l'aise avec les scènes de remerciements. Il s'éclipsa pour retrouver le sous-sol, entrant dans la chambre de Kurt pour y voir les nouvelles boites à chaussures qu'il avait achetés recouvrir sa moquette.

\- Ça va Princesse ?

Il sauta sans grâce sur le lit, faisant tanguer Kurt qui avait son ordi sur un coussin. Assis en tailleur, le châtain tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier, semblant concentré.

\- Hinhin.

Curieux et avant tout taquin, Sebastian colla son nez à l'écran, lisant des bribes de ce que Kurt était en train d'écrire.

\- C'est une histoire ?

Kurt changea de page dans le but de faire disparaître son traitement de texte, tournant son regard vers Sebastian qui souriait en imitant une pub pour du dentifrice.

\- C'est indiscret !  
\- Mais c'était tentant. Allez dis moi ce que tu écris et que je dois pas voir ! C'est érotique ?

Les injures presque inaudibles de Kurt furent prononcées avant qu'il ne ferme son ordi, se tournant face au suricate en fixant ses mains.

\- C'est une fanfiction. Tu connais ?  
\- Bien sur ! Je vis pas sur Mars. Tu me laisses lire ? ça parle de quoi ? Y'a des Jedi ?  
\- C'est l'histoire d'un Prince. Il n'a pas trouvé de femme à épouser et il vit seul dans son palais, bien trop grand. Il est bien sur entouré par tout les sujets, par certains membres de la famille et il participe à des dizaines de dîners auxquels sont présentes un bon nombre de familles royales. Il n'a pas vraiment d'amis, tout ceux qui prétendent l'être ne le sont que parce qu'il est Prince Il a bien un ami mais..Il a vécu si seul depuis toujours, qu'il s'attend à ce qu'il le perde, un jour.

Sebastian ne s'était pas attendu à un résumé si long et si détaillé. Au fur et à mesure, il remarquait que l'histoire était un peu ce que Kurt ressentait. Il se demandait même si il ne tenait pas le rôle de l'ami du Prince. Les trémolos audibles dans la voix de Kurt lorsqu'il avait parlé, lui avait fait comprendre que ce dernier vivait son histoire. Il ne faisait pas que l'écrire.

Kurt lui, avait une douleur dans la gorge. Celle que l'on a quand on se retient de pleurer.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi à New-York Kurt.

Sans que Kurt ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Sebastian lui avait prit son ordinateur, lisant ce que Kurt avait écrit avec rapidité, son nez collé à l'écran. Il termina de lire la dernière phrase avant de répéter celle qu'il venait de prononcer, avec plus de détermination cette fois.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi à New-York, Kurt.

Et lorsque le regard de Sebastian se rempli de sincérité, Kurt ne pût détourner le sien. Il y avait une sorte de supplication dans sa voix, comme si le fait que Kurt l'accompagne semblait être plus important que tout.

\- Juste toi et moi pendant une semaine. Tu n'auras à te soucier de rien, ni de me perdre, ni d'embêter et tu n'auras même pas le temps d'être malheureux. Une semaine Kurt, une semaine.

Au fond de lui, Kurt était totalement emballé par cette idée parce que New-York représentait un rêve. Il avait tant de fois rêvé d'être au sommet d'un grand building et de fixer la ville comme si il en était son dominant. Il rêvait de pouvoir faire un marathon de pièces à Broadway et de se poser dans Central Park. Mais une autre partie de lui redoutait de se sentir encore plus seul dans une si grande ville. Une ville énorme et tellement vivante que personne n'avait le temps de s'attarder sur quelqu'un d'autre. En y réfléchissant bien, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre en acceptant la proposition de Sebastian, il serait peut-être même gagnant. Mais il ne semblait pas prêt, continuant à répondre non d'un geste de la tête. Il était résigné à refuser l'idée. Sebastian lui, même s'il était déçu savait que ce n'était pas peine perdue et que sa diva de meilleur ami allait finir par accepter.

\- Tu vas m'écrire quand tu seras de retour à New-York ?

Sebastian posa l'ordinateur et tourna son regard vers Kurt, remarquant que ce dernier était allongé pour observer le plafond comme s'il était une étoile.

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que je fais toujours ?

Kurt inspira puis expira lourdement, comme lassé par le temps.

\- Comment tu fais, je veux dire, comment ? Pourquoi tu continues à m'écrire, pourquoi tu tires pas un trait sur tout ça, ce serait facile pour toi, de m'oublier.  
\- Mais Kurt, t'es fou ?!

Le suricate se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses avant bras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'oublier ? J'ai toujours été honnête envers toi Kurt, j'ai besoin de tes caprices dans ma vie !  
\- C'est juste que...

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase. Sebastian lui, affichait un sourire doux et rassurant, près à tendre l'oreille pour écouter les confessions de Kurt. Il savait que son ami en avait besoin et il aimait l'écouter.

\- C'est okay Kurt, tu peux parler.  
\- C'est juste que parfois je me demande si tu m'oublies. Et si c'est pas encore le cas, quand est-ce que ça arrivera.

Il avait l'impression de déjà regretter les mots qu'il venait de prononcer mais lorsque Sebastian plissa son nez pour afficher un plus grand sourire, il ne pût s'empêcher d'en afficher un en coin.

\- Tu sera le premier à en avoir marre de moi, Kurt. Parce que je serais pas celui qui partira. Que je sois à New-York, à Londres ou même à Paris..-Il avait utilisé l'accent Français exprès pour faire craquer Kurt-Tu es mon meilleur ami et ça veut pas dire que je t'oublie. Okay ?  
\- Ouais...Mais je comprend toujours pas pourquoi.

Sebastian soupira et pointa l'étagère qui était dans le fond de la chambre, celle qui exposait la couronne de Princesse que Kurt avait collectionnée.

\- Parce que t'es le seul mec que je connais qui oserait se promener avec ça.

Lorsque le rire cristallin de Kurt se mit à résonner dans la chambre, le coeur de Sebastian se mit à gonfler alors qu'il riait lui aussi.

\- On fera des skype tout les soirs ?

Sebastian fit semblant de réfléchir avant d'accepter.

\- Tout les soirs, sauf ceux ou je serais occupé dans un bar. A moins que tu veux être spectateur ? Aiiiie !

La main de Kurt avait attérit sur sa cuisse pour le frapper. Agacé par ses bêtises. C'était toujours comme ça, de confessions en chamailleries et de rires en coups amicaux. Et la plus grande victoire pour Sebastian était de voir et d'entendre Kurt rire. Pour Kurt lui, sa victoire et ses moments de répis étaient d'avoir Sebastian à ses côtés parce que cela rendait les choses réelles.

\- Je t'aime Kurt.

Sebastian Smythe avait prononcé cette phrase dans un murmure, ayant attendu de voir les yeux de Kurt se fermer sous le sommeil. Comme il l'avait dit à son ami, il avait toujours été honnête et sincère envers lui et il comptait bien le rester. Il n'avait pas attendu qu'il s'endorme par gêne, mais plutôt parce qu'il ressentait une petite peur.

La peur que Kurt remarque à quel point ses mots, avaient été, la aussi, sincères.

* * *

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire ! En espérant qu'il plaira toujours.**

 **Je suppose que l'évolution de la relation se fait déjà ressentir :) Les insécurités de Kurt sont, évidemment toujours présentes étant donné que c'est un des sujets principal de l'histoire ! Avec l'amour et l'amitié. Aussi beau et aussi fort que ce qu'on voudrait tous vivre :) ENJOY !**


	3. Chapitre 3

Kurt était installé sur son lit, fixant son ordinateur qu'il avait ouvert devant lui. Ses yeux ne fixaient rien d'autre tant il avait peur de rater quelque chose. Il attendait un appel vidéo de Sebastian et il était bien décidé à ne pas rater une seule seconde du temps qu'ils allaient pouvoir passer ensemble même quand cela impliquait des écrans interposés.

Sebastian avait quitté Lima depuis deux jours . Les au-revoir avaient été durs, tant pour Kurt qui ne voulait pas laisser son meilleur ami repartir que pour Sebastian qui ne voulait pas laisser le châtain tout seul. Smythe avait espéré jusqu'au dernier moment que Kurt l'accompagne, lui faisant la surprise d'avoir changé d'avis d'un moment à l'autre. Mais lorsque l'avion de Sebastian avait décollé sans Kurt, ils avaient ressenti tout les deux ce pincement au cœur, au même moment. La sensation douloureuse d'avoir été séparés.

\- Heyyy !

La voix de Sebastian qui résonna juste après que Kurt eut accepté l'appel lancé par ce dernier décrocha un énorme, sincère et profond sourire de la part du châtain. Sebastian était installé sur le canapé, en tailleur et était visiblement en train de manger un hamburger. Kurt leva les yeux en imaginant le nombre de calories que son ami était en train d'ingurgiter sous ses yeux.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Super ! La bouffe m'avait manquée. Tu cuisines bien les brocolis mais franchement ça c'est de la vraie bouffe mec !

Sebastian faisait exprès de sucer son pouce recouvert de ketchup devant l'écran, riant en voyant l'expression dégoûtée de Kurt.

\- J'étais certain de pouvoir te faire lever les yeux en moins de cinq minutes.

Il levait son pouce en l'air, se félicitant lui-même.

\- Comment ça va depuis l'autre jour ?

A la question de Sebastian, Kurt haussa les épaules, faisant reposer sa tête sur ses genoux. Il souriait bêtement face à la caméra, parce que voir Sebastian lui provoquait toujours ça.

\- Il n'y a rien de changé ici mais toi, tu ne m'as pas raconté ton retour chez toi !

A cette remarque Sebastian fit une petite grimace, se grattant la nuque, l'air gêné.

\- Ouais...Je suis désolé de pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles hier. Je suis sorti avec Nathan.

Kurt se redressa à cet instant précis. Pas qu'il était jaloux, non. Mais il avait déjà entendu ce prénom.

\- Nathan ? C'est pas le garçon avec qui tu as passé la nuit il y a quelques semaines ?

Le visage de Sebastian arborait un sourire narquois.

\- Tu retiens les détails de ma vie sexuelle, Porcelaine.

-Uniquement parce que tu t'amuses à tout me raconter, Idiot.

Ils aimaient se taquiner et ressentaient même le besoin l'un comme l'autre de s'envoyer des petites vannes gentilles, s'agaçant pour jouer. Mais malgré le jeu, Kurt attendait une réponse. Sebastian en était conscient lorsqu'il prit une inspiration.

\- Yep c'est lui. On s'est rencontrés dans un bar y'a genre deux semaines. Je lui ai montré mes supers talents et il a carrément aimé ce que le talent Smythe lui procure parce qu'il me rappelle sans cesse. On est sorti ensemble hier et...

Il bougeait ses sourcils d'un air aguicheur, le regard rempli de sous-entendu.

\- T'as couché avec lui cette nuit ?!

La voix de Kurt était montée dans les aigus, Sebastian grimaçant puis finissant par poser le reste de son hamburger. Avant de hocher la tête.

\- Mais je croyais que ta règle d'or c'était de ne jamais coucher deux fois avec le même garçon ? Et encore moins d'accepter de sortir avec eux ?

Sebastian se mit à pencher légèrement la tête comme le faisait Kurt habituellement et le laissa finir de parler avant de reprendre la parole.

\- T'es jaloux ?

Kurt se pointa du doigt, subitement un peu énervé. Ou plutôt agacé.

\- Pourquoi est ce que je serais jaloux ? C'est juste que t'es sorti avec ce Nathan, ce mec et en échange tu m'as pas prévenu, tu m'as rien dit ! Et en plus, tu brises toutes tes règles !

Sebastian croisait les bras, le laissant terminer sa petite crise, silencieux. Kurt finit par se rendre compte que Sebastian ne disait rien et s'arrêta de parler, laissant un silence planer.

\- Je dois te laisser, j'ai Glee club.

Sebastian masquait un sourire en hochant de la tête, connaissant bien trop Kurt pour tenter de le retenir. Il savait que de toute manière, ce dernier allait lui envoyer un message dans l'heure tant il s'en voudrait d'avoir sur-réagi.

\- A tout à l'heure Kurt.

Il imitait un cœur avec ses mains, un brin provocateur ce qui décrocha un soupir à Kurt, raccrochant l'appel vidéo.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, quelque peu énervé. Il n'était pas vraiment jaloux mais il ressentait quelque chose en lui d'inconnu. Il savait qu'il s'était peut-être énervé injustement contre Sebastian mais c'était une peur en lui qui avait prit le dessus.

Il n'aimait pas l'inconnu et encore moins ce que ce dernier amenait avec lui.

Il se sentait embêté, parce que Sebastian Smythe _flirtait_ avec un garçon.

Après être resté environ une heure à bouder dans sa chambre,Kurt s'était secoué pour reprendre du poil de la bête et se faire beau, sortant ses plus belles toilettes. Blaine l'avait invité à sortir avec lui et il était bien décidé à profiter de ce moment bien trop rare.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Kurt refermait la porte de la maison derrière lui, Blaine patientant sur le porche. Il regardait Kurt de haut en bas, appréciant la tenue du jeune homme mais semblant un peu gêné.

\- Je pense qu'on a du mal se comprendre. En fait je voulais juste que l'on trouve un moment pour se parler, je n'ai pas réalisé que tu prendrais ça pour une invitation.

Blaine se grattait la nuque, gêné par ce malentendu et fini par passer une main dans ses cheveux gelés. Kurt lui se mit à rougir et à bouger sur ses pieds, se sentant idiot.

\- Je suis désolé, je m'excuse..J'ai cru que..Oh ! Je dois être ridicule.

Blaine lui fit un petit signe pour qu'il se taise.

\- Non, non. Au contraire, tu es très beau. On pourrait s'asseoir juste ici ?

Lorsque Kurt hocha la tête, Blaine prit place sur une des marches, regardant Kurt retirer sa veste avant de s'asseoir sur cette dernière.

\- Tu veux me parler ?

Il fixait Blaine, ressentant une certaine joie de pouvoir passer un moment avec lui. Même si au fond, il essayait de se battre contre le pressentiment qui lui faisait penser que ça n'allait pas durer.

\- Ouais hum. Je sais pas comment te le dire.

Blaine fixait ses pieds, ses mains tapotant ses genoux.

\- Essaie de le dire simplement, avec des mots ?

\- Je crois qu'on..Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, permettant à Kurt d'assimiler ce que Blaine disait. Sourcils froncés par incompréhension il commençait à sentir sa gorge le brûler sans même qu'il le veuille.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

\- Nous. Nous deux Kurt. D'ailleurs, je suis même pas certain qu'il y ait eu un Nous dans toute cette histoire. Écoute..T'es un garçon merveilleux, t'es magnifique et drôle et..Et je t'apprécie vraiment. Mais je suis pas sur que tu sois prêt pour ce genre de choses, Kurt.

Et Blaine posait ses yeux sur lui. Alors que ceux de Kurt se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes. Il se leva d'un seul coup, prenant sa veste avec lui pour faire les cents pas.

\- Alors..Alors tu veux me laisser ?

\- Non Kurt, je veux pas te laisser. On restera toujours amis mais..

\- Mais ? Mais quoi ? Je suis un peu trop malheureux pour toi, c'est ça, Blaine ?

Kurt répondait du tac au tac, en colère et attristé. Lorsque Blaine baissa le regard, Kurt prit ça pour une réponse. La seule dont il avait besoin. Sa voix restait ferme malgré l'envie de pleurer qui le submergeait. Blaine s'était levé à son tour pour tenter de retenir Kurt, sa main posée sur son bras avant que le châtain ne se dégage d'un geste vif.

\- Va t'en.

Blaine aurait aimé répondre, il aurait aimé pouvoir expliquer à Kurt qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés. Il s'était juste rendu compte que Kurt n'était pas prêt pour vivre une telle histoire. Il se recula donc d'un pas, observant Kurt d'un regard sincère.

\- Je suis désolé.

Kurt était resté figé, immobile. Il avait simplement suivit Blaine du regard lorsque ce dernier avait quitté le jardin en refermant le portail. Et il aurait aimé lui crier de ne pas partir, il aurait aimé pouvoir le retenir ou même courir après lui comme dans les films ridiculement romantiques. Mais il n'avait rien fait, parce qu'il savait que personne ne pouvait forcer une personne à en aimer une autre, pas même un peu.

Le silence de la chambre n'était brisé que par les soupirs de plaisir qu'exprimaient Sebastian et Nathan, ce dernier accédant à tout les désirs de Sebastian. Lorsque ses lèvres allèrent torturer son torse, Nathan bougea sa main en direction du tiroir de la table de nuit lorsque Sebastian se redressa légèrement à l'entente de la vibration de son portable.

\- Tu vas pas y répondre maintenant, ça peut attendre.

Nathan le repoussa sur le matelas, appréciant le hochement de tête de Sebastian quand celui-ci inversa les positions pour descendre jusqu'à son bas-ventre, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Mais lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer à nouveau plusieurs fois, Sebastian stoppa ses actions pour le saisir. Il ne regretta pas son geste, quand le numéro de Kurt fut affiché.

\- Allô ? Kurt ?

Il s'éloignait peu à peu du corps de Nathan en entendant simplement quelqu'un renifler au bout du fil. Le blond qui était au lit avec Sebastian ecarquilla les yeux de frustration, lançant une série de "Sérieusement ? Sérieusement ?" avant que Sebastian ne lui balance un oreiller pour qu'il se taise.

\- Kurt ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je...Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure.

Sebastian se mit à rire légèrement tout en fronçant les sourcils. Kurt et lui s'étaient déjà disputés plusieurs fois -le plus souvent à cause de l'égo de Kurt- mais jamais l'un d'eux n'avait fini en larmes. Quelque chose semblait clocher.

\- Est-ce que tu pleures ?

\- Blaine..est parti.

Kurt continuait à renifler de manière non élégante lorsque Sebastian comprit.

\- Quoi ? Parti ?

Nathan lui, semblait un peu trop s'impatienter ce qui lui valut un gros "La ferme" de Sebastian qui s'était penché pour lui lancer ses vêtements, lui indiquant la porte de sortie.

\- Tu es occupé..? Je te dérange ?

\- Non non non. Non Kurt, je suis là, tu peux m'expliquer. Je vais prendre un avion, je viens te voir.

Décidé, Sebastian se préparait déjà, boutonnant une chemise de travers et enfilant un pantalon à la vitesse de l'éclair, les supplications négatives de Kurt n'y changeant rien.

\- Non, s'il te plaît..Ce sera inutile.

Une annonce faite par une voix inconnue se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, un bruit d'agitation se joignant à celle-ci. Kurt n'était visiblement pas chez lui.

\- C'est moi qui vient à New-York. J'embarque dans dix minutes.

L'aéroport était rempli de monde et Kurt tirait sa valise. Il ne comptait pas fuir sa ville ni même effacer ses malheurs, il était juste conscient qu'à présent, il devait se donner les moyens d'aller trouver du bonheur.

* * *

 **Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Il est un peu plus court que les deux autres, ce dernier servant surtout de transition afin de pouvoir réunir Sebastian et Kurt ensemble ! :)**

**J'espère qu'il plaira !**


	4. Chapitre 4

Kurt avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle coupé par ce qu'il voyait. Sebastian l'avait d'abord embarqué très tôt sur une navette les menant jusqu'à la statue de la Liberté, Kurt avait insisté pour ne pas y monter parce que la file d'attente devait dépasser les deux heures au moins. Mais il avait été assez proche d'elle pour sentir une certaine adrénaline le consumer rien qu'en réalisant qu'il était à New-York grâce à ce symbole qui rendait tout réel. Mais il était loin d'avoir tout vu parce qu'après ça, Sebastian l'avait emmené jusqu'à Times Square. Et à ce moment là, quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, quand ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec les dizaines et les dizaines de gigantesques tableaux publicitaires et quand ses oreilles furent agressées par le bruit de la circulation, de la foule et des musiques qui se jouaient dans les rues, Kurt avait su. Il appartenait à cette ville.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être minuscule. J'ai l'impression que tout est énorme, mon cœur bat si vite !

Il posa une main sur sa poitrine avant de se mettre à tourner sur lui-même, levant les yeux vers le ciel avec un énorme sourire. Sebastian lui, contemplait Kurt et la joie qu'il ressentait. Il n'était lui-même pas du genre émotif mais il devait s'avouer au fond que voir un tel bonheur prendre possession de son meilleur ami ne le laissait pas insensible.

\- Je te l'avais pas dit, Porcelaine ?

Kurt s'arrêta de tourner et posa son regard sur celui de Sebastian, répondant simplement par un sourire lumineux et à ce moment la, Sebastian se mit à penser que Kurt était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vu dans New-York jusqu'à maintenant. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées et tendit son bras à Kurt.

\- On continue la visite ?

Bras dessus, bras dessous ils se mirent en marche. Enfin pas trop longtemps, parce que Kurt portait des chaussures légèrement inconfortables et ressentait l'envie de découvrir le métro New-yorkais.

\- Je te préviens Princesse, c'est pas très charmant le métro. Tu vas déteste l'odeur et le bruit.

Ils attendaient sur le quai et Kurt semblait impatient.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais pris ! A Lima, on a que le bus et-

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par leur métro approchant, s'arrêtant de parler immédiatement, Kurt se boucha les oreilles au bruit du crissement des freins du métro, faisant une énorme grimace à Sebastian qui lui, semblait totalement naturel, peu dérangé et à l'aise par ce vacarme. Il poussa Kurt dans le dos quand les portes du métro furent ouvertes, forçant un peu entre la foule pour pouvoir y entrer.

\- Dépêche toi, on doit pas être séparés.

\- QUOI ?

Kurt criait, les oreilles toujours bouchées, n'ayant pas compris. Sebastian leva les yeux en riant; laissant tomber. Ils finirent par pouvoir entrer, les portes se refermant juste derrière Sebastian.

\- C'est plutôt...Pénible.

Il n'avait fallut exactement que 2 minutes de trajet pour que Kurt en vienne à cette conclusion. Ils n'avaient pas eu de places assises, se retrouvant donc debout et serrés comme des sardines. Mais ce n'était pas la partie la plus dérangeante pour Kurt, il aurait presque pu s'en accommoder si la personne à côté de lui n'avait pas eu son bras levé pour se retenir et si l'affreuse et forte odeur de sueur n'avait pas imprégnée son nez, le forçant à détourner la tête vers un autre côté ou les choses n'étaient pas mieux. Derrière lui, Sebastian ne retenait clairement pas son sourire moqueur qui annonçait un "Je t'avais prévenu Princesse" et s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi nombreux, Kurt lui aurait probablement volontairement écrasé le pied.

\- On arrive, attention tiens toi.

\- Quoi ?

Cette fois, Kurt ne se bouchait plus les oreilles mas le bruit du métro, des sous-terrain et du monde autour d'eux l'empêchaient d'entendre clairement Sebastian. Il comprit ce que son ami lui avait dit quand il se senti partir en avant, lorsque le métro se mit à freiner. Il tentait de se retenir avant d'être rattrapé in-extremis par Sebastian derrière lui qui lui enlaça la taille, le faisant échapper de peu à la chute.

\- Tu vas garder tes pas de danse pour plus tard Princesse. C'est pas très apprécié dans le métro !

Sebastian gloussa et laissa son bras entourer la taille de Kurt pour sortir du métro, les guidant vers la sortie de la station.

\- Est ce que tu as faim ?

Kurt se mit à réfléchir et posa ses mains sur son ventre, pas très sûr.

\- Est-ce que tu auras autre chose à me proposer qu'un hot-dog hyper calorique ?

Et lorsque Sebastian répondit négativement, Kurt fit de même en faisant croire qu'il n'avait pas faim. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sebastian avait déjà traversé la rue pour retrouver le petit stand de nourriture à la vitesse d'un super-héros. Et c'est dans Central Park que Kurt avait eu la chance de déguster son sandwich plein de graisse sous le regard amusé de Sebastian qui prenait des allures de Proud daddy.

\- Ensuite, on va où ?

L'enthousiasme de Kurt était touchant et communicatif, mais loin d'être convaincant.

\- Et si on prenait quelques minutes pour discuter ? A peine sorti de ton avion, on a visité les quatre coins de la ville. Broadway ne va pas s'envoler si on fait une pause.

Kurt soupira fortement. Il savait ou son ami voulait en venir et il savait aussi qu'il allait s'aventurer dans les sujets qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aborder.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Comment tu le prend ?

\- Le fait que Blaine en ait eu marre de moi ? Très bien. Je m'y attendais, ça planait sur moi. Il est resté bien trop longtemps à mes côtés, le jour ou il allait se lasser devait forcément arriver. Les gens ne restent jamais.

Il se mit à fixer ses pieds. Peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder Sebastian dans les yeux lorsqu'il parlait de ça. Le sujet était bien trop délicat pour ça, parce que ses paroles étaient destinées à son meilleur ami aussi. Pour Kurt, ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que ce dernier ne lui tourne le dos.

\- Mais moi, je suis encore là. Et crois moi, je te supporte depuis longtemps.

Sebastian observa Kurt, voulant voir la réaction qu'il aurait suite à ça. Comment il allait justifier le fait que lui, n'était pas parti.

\- Peut-être que pour le moment, tu n'as pas envie de me faire de la peine. Mais que tu seras lassé de moi, quand je serais devenu trop triste ou déprimant ou non-intéressant, toi aussi tu partira. Même si tu me promets de ne pas le faire.

Un silence se mit à planer avant que Sebastian ne se prenne la tête dans les mains et pendant quelques secondes, lorsque Kurt posa à nouveau le regard en sa direction, il crut que son ami pleurait. Avant de remarquer que ce dernier s'arrachait presque les cheveux tant il semblait énervé.

\- Alors tu ne pourra jamais croire que je suis à tes côtés juste parce que j'en ai envie ? Est-ce que tu crois que je suis bien et gentil et compréhensif avec toi par pitié ? Tu ne peux pas croire un seul instant que c'est parce que moi aussi, je te considère comme mon meilleur ami ? Que toi aussi, tu me rend heureux ? Kurt, merde ! Tu pourrais arrêter de me mettre dans le même panier que les autres ?

Il se doutait qu'élever la voix n'allait rien arranger et parfois il se disait même qu'à la place de Kurt, après toute les déceptions et les coups durs que ce dernier avait subi, il agirait pareil. Mais ne pas être capable de faire comprendre à Kurt à quel point il l'aimait lui était insoutenable.

Et pour Kurt, ce qui était insoutenable c'était d'être incapable de montrer à son meilleur ami à quel point il avait besoin de lui. A quel point il se sentait ronger par ses insécurités et son anxiété. Il était persuadé que chaque bonne discussion, chaque délire ou chaque belle journée en la compagnie de Sebastian était la dernière. Il ne pouvait pas se projeter dans le futur avec lui parce que la boule qu'il avait dans l'estomac lorsque ce dernier n'était pas là lui faisait croire que Sebastian n'allait avoir aucun mal à trouver mieux, plus intéressant, moins déprimant et plus passionnant que Kurt. Il profitait de chaque instant parce qu'il était sur que l'un d'eux allait être le dernier.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir crié.

Sebastian se pinça la lèvre, réellement embêté. Kurt haussa les épaules et lui offrit un léger sourire, l'excusant.

\- Tu veux continuer la visite ?

Sebastian leva ses fesses du banc qu'ils avaient occupés et s'étira, faisant craquer son cou pour énerver Kurt.

\- En fait, je préfère rentrer pour me débarbouiller et défaire mes affaires.

Sebastian lui tendit alors la main, l'invitant à se lever et ne laissa pas leur mains se défaire quand ils se mirent à marcher.

\- Tu sais, si je croisais Blaine quelque part, je lui lancerais un coup de poing supersonic et il regretterais de t'avoir laissé tomber.

\- Coupe de poing supersonic ? Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, j'ai lu ça dans le dernier comic que j'ai acheté ! C'est quand Barry Allen se bat contre-

Kurt s'arrêta de marcher et lança un regard à Sebastian, le jugeant d'un air blasé.

\- Tu vas pas me parler de tes lectures de geek ?

\- Okay pardon princesse, parlons plutôt de Barbie au centre commercial.

Kurt se mit à rire et à lever les yeux, Sebastian se mettant à danser autour de lui comme s'il tentait de le charmer. La discussion d'avant fut oubliée, Sebastian ramenant Kurt à son appartement, souriant tout les deux dans la bonne humeur habituelle qui les envahissait quand ils étaient ensemble.

Mais le sourire de Kurt sembla secrètement s'envoler quand, arrivés sur le palier, Nathan attendait Sebastian un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

\- Tu es sur Kurt ?

Kurt faisait des aller-retour dans la chambre que Sebastian avait aménagée pour lui. Défaisant sa valise qui était posée sur le lit, il marchait jusqu'à l'armoire, y rangeant consciencieusement ses vêtements. Sebastian le suivait dans chacun de ses pas s'assurant qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.

\- J'en suis sûr Seb !

\- Je peux reporter, je me sens mal de sortir avec Nathan alors que tu es là ! J'ai pas envie de te laisser seul à l'appartement.

Kurt haussa les épaules en sortant son pyjama de la valise.

\- Ça va aller, je vais ranger mes affaires, faire un soin d'hydratation pour ma peau et j'irais sûrement dormir tôt, la journée était fatigante.

Sebastian continuait pourtant d'arborer une moue.

\- C'est juste qu'on se voit pas souvent, je m'en veux de pas profiter de passer une soirée avec toi pour sortir avec lui.

\- Je vais pas m'envoler Bastian. On sera ensemble demain soir, va vivre. T'en fais pas !

Sebastian posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt, le faisant se tourner face à lui pour voir son expression.

\- Sur ? Promis tu vas pas déprimer ?

Kurt acquiesça et Sebastian l'entraîna alors dans une étreinte douce et longue, se serrant l'un contre l'autre sans vouloir se détacher.

\- Tu aurais pu venir avec nous. Tu veux ?

\- Pour tenir la chandelle? Non merci.

Sebastian avait bien tenté de répondre que ce n'était pas le cas puisque Nathan et lui n'étaient pas en couple, ce par quoi Kurt avait répliqué que çan'y changeait rien étant donné qu'ils allaient finir par coucher ensembles de toute manière. Sebastian avait donc quitté l'appartement, laissant derrière lui un Kurt finalement un peu boudeur, vexé et triste d'avoir à passer la soirée seul. Il s'était mis en pyjama et avait sorti son ordinateur pour regarder des Grey's Anatomy sans voir l'heure passer avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte.

\- Kurt c'est moi, j'ai oublié mes clés.

Sans hésiter le chatain quitta le canapé pour aller lui ouvrir. Kurt poussa un petit cri lorsque Sebastian entra dans l'appartement, le visage tuméfié.

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Voici déjà le quatrième chapitre. Celui-ci comporte un peu plus de descriptions, j'ai trouvé ça bien de décrire d'avantage afin de mieux pouvoir situer les personnages. Et New-york étant la ville de mes rêves, c'était plus fort que moi.**

 **Les parties anxieuses de Kurt sont probablement les plus dures mais les plus simples à la fois à écrire. Je me plonge dans certaines ressources personnelles. Sebastian étant l'ami qu'on rêve tous d'avoir. J'espère que ce chapitre sera apprécié, j'avoue devoir me faire violence pour ne pas faire de chapitres extrêmement longs.**

 **Enjoy !**


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian était assit sur le bord de la baignoire tandis que Kurt passait un désinfectant sur ses blessures. Il tentait de retenir ses grimaces de douleur pour ne pas donner un second coup à son égo déjà bien touché.

\- Tu as mal ?

Sebastian se concentrait sur les doigts long et fins de Kurt qui frôlaient sa peau de temps en temps. La proximité de son visage contre le sien et son parfum qu'il pouvait sentir tant ils étaient proches. La voix douce de Kurt aurait pu rassurer un hôpital entier, se disait-il.

\- J'ai connu pire.

Kurt fit une petite moue au hochement d'épaule de son meilleur ami, se concentrant sur sa blessure à l'arcade et à la lèvre pour ne pas le blesser d'avantage. Il ne trouvait pas cette situation inédite étant donné que lorsque Sebastian vivait encore à Lima, il avait souvent été la victime des colères de son père. Se retrouvant plus d'une fois à devoir passer la nuit chez les Hummel après que Kurt ait prit soin de ses blessures.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sebastian attrapa la main de Kurt pour la reculer, soupirant fortement en se refermant sur lui-même dés cet instant. Décidé à ne rien dire.

\- Rien que tu dois savoir.

\- Alors tu rentres à l'appartement, rempli de bleus après t'être fait casser la figure et tu prétends qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?

Il laissait ses doigts tapoter sur ses genoux, lèvres pincées et silencieux. Ce qui eut le don de rapidement agacer Kurt qui se releva.

\- Est-ce que c'est Nathan qui a fait ça ?

Sebastian roula des yeux, un rire mauvais.

\- Parce que tu crois que je suis un homme battu maintenant ?

Mains sur les hanches, Kurt se faisait violence pour contrôler sa répartie, sachant bien que dans un moment comme celui ci lui même et Sebastian allait probablement dire des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas.

\- Je vais te mettre un sparadrap, reste tranquille.

Il se mit à fouiller le petit meuble à médicaments, sortant une ribambelle de boites sans pour autant tomber sur ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Étagère du milieu, troisième boite.

Il compta les boites et comme indiqué par son ami, tomba sur les pansements. Ne s'empêchant tout de même pas de faire part d'une réclamation.

\- Ce serait plus pratique de les mettre dans le tiroir, on aurait directement la main dessus.

Sebastian levait les yeux à chaque fois que Kurt parlait, ce que ce dernier ne manquait pas de remarquer, y allant de ses remarques assassines quand Sebastian les leva à nouveau.

\- Arrête de faire ça, j'ai l'impression de t'agacer à chaque fois que je te parle.

\- C'est le cas!

\- Personne ne te force à m'écouter !

\- C'est difficile de faire autrement étant donné que nous sommes que tout les deux et que ta voix aiguë et irritante me hérisse les poils dés que tu ouvres la bouche.

Kurt lui balança le sparadrap à la figure, regrettant sur l'instant de ne pas avoir quelque chose de plus lourd à lui jeter dessus.

\- Je t'aurais bien dit bonne nuit, mais ça risque de t'irriter !

D'un volte face, il se retourna pour quitter la pièce et rejoindre sa chambre, se jetant sur le lit en poussant un râle colérique.

\- Espèce d'imbécile !

Il avait crié pour avoir la certitude que Sebastian puisse entendre son insulte puis tenta de fermer les yeux, il était inutile d'être inquiet pour son ami étant donné que ce dernier n'y mettait pas du sien.

Dans la chambre voisine, Sebastian ne trouvait pas le sommeil tant il se retournait encore et encore dans le lit, s'en voulant peut-être un peu d'avoir eu une telle réaction envers Kurt. Il ne regrettait que très rarement les choses qu'il faisait ou ses excès de colère mais avec Kurt tout était différent. Kurt était différent. Il ne l'avait jamais jugé, ni sur la personne qu'il était ni sur les activités qu'il faisait lorsqu'il se rendait dans les bars pour coucher avec des inconnus. Kurt l'avait accueilli tant de fois et dans sa maison et dans son cœur et il puisait toutes la force nécessaire pour essayer de le guérir. Ils savaient tout les deux que Sebastian rentrait dans la catégorie des mauvais garçons et même lorsqu'il avait commis des erreurs, Kurt l'avait soutenu en clamant haut et fort qu'il savait et voyait ce que Sebastian valait vraiment et qu'à ses yeux il était une bonne personne. Aujourd'hui encore Smythe savait que s'il faisait une erreur et qu'il laissait Kurt sur le côté, ce dernier l'accueillerait à nouveau les bras ouverts en le pardonnant pour toutes ses erreurs.

Alors oui, quand il pensait à tout ça, Sebastian s'en voulait.

Il avait simplement été touché dans son égo en arrivant battu ainsi devant son meilleur ami et avait aujourd'hui encore horreur d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Alors dans ces moments la, Sebastian se refermait sur lui même et agissait comme un idiot. Que ce soit avec Kurt ou le reste du monde.

Doucement, Sebastian décida d'oublier sa fierté et de quitter son lit, se mettant sur ses pieds. Il ne portait que son bas de pyjama mais n'en fut pas gêné, Kurt et lui avaient déjà tant de fois partagés le même lit. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'ami et y frappa deux légers coups avant d'entrer.

\- Tu dors...?

Un léger reniflement camouflé lui parvint à l'oreille, ce qui le fit directement froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu pleures...?

Un petit "Non" sorti de la bouche de Kurt et il était loin d'être convaincant. Sans demander la permission, Sebastian se glissa dans le lit, il savait que les chances d'être repoussé par Kurt étaient infimes.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis un imbécile.

Kurt secoua son épaule pour repousser la main de Sebastian qui l'avait encerclé.

\- T'as pas besoin de te comporter comme un con dés que quelqu'un essaie de briser une de tes barrières, Smythe.

\- C'est parce qu'il a parlé de toi.

La phrase de Sebastian resta en suspens, parce que Kurt ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait sur l'instant. Alors, il reprit.

\- Nathan. Il t'a vu quand on est arrivés et il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi dans le bar. Il faisait des compliments et des remarques déplacées.

\- Ça te dérange pas d'habitude, t'es le premier à faire pareil !

\- Ouais, mais pas sur toi. Pas les autres. Il était vraiment malpoli alors je lui ai demandé d'arrêter mais il a continué. On avait peut-être un peu bu alors je me suis énervé et j'ai voulu qu'il la boucle.

Kurt bougea sous les draps à ce moment la et fit un mouvement pour se mettre sur le dos, visage tourné vers le garçon à ses côtés.

\- Tu t'es battu...A cause de moi ?

\- Pour toi.

Peut-être qu'au fond, Kurt trouvait ça un peu héroïque. Comme les chevaliers qui se battent avec d'autres pour une jolie princesse. Peut-être même que dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il souriait, parce que c'était quelque peu flatteur. Mais totalement ridicule aussi que Sebastian se fasse taper dessus pour quelques remarques que Kurt avait bien souvent l'habitude d'affronter.

\- T'es encore plus imbécile que je le pensais. Mais le truc bien, c'est que tu ne sortira plus avec cet imbécile au moins.

\- Jaloux, Hummel ?

Kurt leva les yeux, même dans la pénombre de la chambre.

\- Ça te plairait que je le sois ?

Sebastian ferma alors les yeux et tenta de laisser paraître une respiration paisible, voulant paraître endormi.

Pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

* * *

Durant les jours qui avaient suivi, Kurt avait décidé d'aller voir toutes les pièces de Broadway qui lui plaisaient. Il avait ses petites économies et un peu d'argent que Burt lui avait donné avant son départ. Mais Sebastian n'arrêtait pas de lui payer les billets d'entrée, lui rappelant à quel point l'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui, étant donné que son père le payait tout les mois, tant qu'il restait loin de ce dernier. Pour finir les journées, Sebastian gagnait presque tout le temps ses batailles de regards avec Kurt, lui donnant le droit d'emmener ce dernier manger dans un Fast-food parce que "il faut savoir se lâcher parfois, Princesse". C'est après dix bonnes minutes de grimaces que Kurt finissait par croquer dans son hamburger, avouant quand même qu'il y avait pire comme goût. Sebastian jouait avec sa paille dans le gobelet de coca qu'il avait prit et lançait des regards aux personnes alentour, Kurt lui, jouait avec son portable, pour vérifier ses messages.

\- Tu n'as pas de nouvelles de Blaine ?

Il avait tenté l'espace de quelques secondes de faire l'innocent et de prétendre ne pas avoir attendu des nouvelles de sa part, mais c'était peine perdue de tenter de cacher une telle chose à son suricate. Il haussa les épaules, plongeant une frite grasse dans le ketchup.

\- Pas depuis plusieurs jours. Il m'avait écrit les premiers jours ou j'étais ici, il s'est excusé une bonne dizaine de fois en me disant qu'il avait fait son possible pour ne pas me faire souffrir. Il a dit aussi qu'il me donnait ma liberté, parce que je mérite de trouver quelque chose de mieux.

\- Sur le fond, c'est plutôt bien de sa part.

\- Ah, tu crois ?

Sur le moment, Sebastian ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait ou pas de dire ça. Alors il ne répondit rien, prétextant d'avoir la bouche pleine.

\- Tu crois que c'est parce que Blaine et moi on a jamais..été intimes, qu'il a été lassé de moi ?

Kurt avait regardé autour d'eux avant de prononcer sa phrase comme pour s'assurer que personne n'entende, parce qu'il était très inhabituel et gênant pour lui de parler de ce genre de choses. Mais s'il pouvait en parler avec quelqu'un, c'était bien Sebastian !

\- Pas forcément Kurt, il y a des couples à qui ça va très bien de ne pas être intimes. Et des copains qui sont patients.

\- Est-ce que toi tu pourrais attendre ?

Sebastian lâcha un petit rire, terminant ses frites.

\- Tu ne peux pas connaître tout mes secrets Kurty.

Kurt roula des yeux avant de se pincer la lèvre inférieure, regardant ses mains. Il faisait toujours ça quand il hésitait à demander quelque chose.

\- Dis Sebastian...Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ? Est-ce que tu trouves que je suis...- **Il se rapprocha, se penchant presque au dessus de la table pour ne pas se faire entendre-** sexy ?

\- Tu es sexy, Kurt, crois moi.

Sebastian s'assura de laisser quelques secondes de silence avant de continuer sa phrase, son regard posé sur celui de Kurt.

\- T'es..t'es sexy. T'es attirant. T'es le genre de garçon pour lequel on serait probablement une centaine à se battre pour avoir la chance d'effleurer ta peau, ou de t'approcher de près. T'es le genre de garçon pour lequel on serait prêt à se damner. T'es beau Kurt. Ta peau porcelaine est une torture. C'est une torture parce qu'elle nous est exposée sans qu'on puisse l'embrasser ou la caresser.

Il avait parler sans s'interrompre, comme si sa phrase était un livre qu'il lisait alors qu'il le connaissait déjà par cœur. La vérité était qu'il savait exactement quoi dire, étant donné qu'il n'avait fait que raconter son ressenti.

Il haussa les épaules en voyant l'expression étonnée, choquée mais aussi flattée de Kurt. Il y décelait même un peu d'interrogation.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses...?

\- Je le pense. Et je suis probablement loin d'être le seul.

\- Tu penses ça depuis longtemps ?

A ce moment là, Sebastian planta sa paille dans son McFlurry. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, alors il tenta la vérité.

\- Depuis toujours.

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ?

\- Parce que tu...Tu étais avec Blaine.

A cet instant, ils étaient conscient tout les deux que la discussion masquait une autre vérité, un autre sujet. Et qu'elle ne parlait plus uniquement de ce que Sebastian pensait du sex-appeal de Kurt.

\- Et avant ça, quand j'étais pas avec Blaine ?

\- On était...Différents, je suppose. Tu n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre.

\- Tu aurais pu essayer.

\- Je n'étais pas le genre de garçon dont tu avais besoin dans ta vie Kurt, regarde tout ce qui a suivi. Toutes les peines que tu as subi, ça aurait été encore pire avec moi à tes côtés.

\- T'as toujours été à mes côtés, juste...Pas de cette façon la. Je t'aurais..Je t'aurais pas repoussé.

Ils ne parlaient plus. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient tout les deux que la discussion était close et qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Peut-être qu'ils n'osaient rien dire de plus par peur d'aller trop loin et de faire comprendre l'un à l'autre à quel point ils regrettaient. Sebastian dans un coin secret de sa tête, se mit à culpabiliser de la chance qu'il n'avait pas saisi, se demandant s'il était trop tard. Il regardait Kurt qui lui aussi, le fixait, tentant de comprendre ce que l'autre pensait. Avant que Kurt ne reprenne la parole, sa main posée sur celle de Sebastian.

\- C'est mieux comme ça. Je ne risquerai jamais de compromettre notre amitié pour une histoire de sentiments.

Sebastian hocha la tête, comme pour montrer son accord.

Alors qu'en vérité, il sentait son cœur le brûler. Il ne connaissait pas cette sensation. Il ne savait pas ce que son cœur essayait de lui faire comprendre.

Il savait juste, que si il avait espéré un jour tout avouer à Kurt.

Son espoir venait d'être réduit à néant.

* * *

Kurt consultait quelque chose sur son ordinateur, assit entre les jambes de Sebastian sur le canapé. Il riait aux chatouilles que lui faisait Sebastian, ce dernier déposant de temps à autre ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Arrête, ça chatouille !

Il remontait ses épaules, tentant de bloquer les gestes de Sebastian, ne cessant de rire. Ils étaient toujours comme ça, proche. Physiquement et mentalement. Ils se touchaient tout le temps, dépassant à bien des reprises le cadre de l'amitié mais sans briser les barrières de l'inapproprié. Kurt n'avait jamais été dérangé par leur caresses, leur papouilles ou leur baisers dans le cou et il n'était pas rare qu'il soit le premier à en faire à Sebastian. Bien des personnes avaient déjà pensés, en les voyant, qu'ils étaient bien plus que des amis. Mais ça leur allait très bien à tout les deux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais sur l'ordi ? On avait dit qu'on regarderait le nouveau Star Wars euuuuh !

Sebastian prenait une voix boudeuse, déclenchant un nouveau rire de Kurt qui quitta l'écran des yeux quelques secondes pour aller lui embrasser la joue. Les mains de Sebastian lui entouraient le ventre, le caressant parfois sous son t-shirt pour s'amuser à le faire frissonner.

\- Je regarde un truc.

\- Quel truc ?

Sebastian posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt pour essayer de voir ce que ce dernier fabriquait à surfer sur le net depuis une heure. Il se mit à rire quand Kurt tapa dans ses mains d'un air vainqueur et décidé. Il repoussa l'ordi de sur ses genoux et quitta l'étreinte de Sebastian pour s'asseoir face à lui.

\- Ces quelques jours avec toi ici m'ont fait beaucoup de bien. Et ça m'a appris quelque chose.

Sebastian pencha légèrement la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de repartir. Je...Je vais peut-être rester à New York ?

Ils avaient tout les deux un sourire énorme. Un sourire de joie et d'apaisement à savoir qu'ils n'allaient pas devoir se séparer déjà.

Au bout du compte, se dit Sebastian, tout n'est pas perdu.

* * *

 **Bonjour ou bonsoir, voilà le chapitre 5 !**

 **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent et toutes celles qui ont mit mon histoire dans leur favorites OU qui ont follow ! Je tiens à dire que c'est très touchant et encourageant de savoir que quelqu'un aime lire ce qu'on aime écrire !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, ENJOY !**


	6. Chapitre 6

\- Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

Kurt faisait reposer son poids sur Sebastian qui le retenait par la taille, collé à son dos.

\- Mais si, tu peux le faire Kurt.

Il tentait de croire aux paroles encourageantes de son ami et commença à avancer, priant pour que les rollers à ses pieds ne le fasse pas chuter sur les fesses.

\- T'as vraiment jamais fait ça ?

Sebastian était étonné, il avait déjà été ici une bonne centaine de fois et il avait l'impression que dès qu'il proposait une sortie à Kurt, ce dernier découvrait quelque chose de nouveau comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu de telles choses auparavant.

\- Blaine ne t'avais jamais fait faire ce genre de sortie ?

Kurt, malgré le fait qu'il galérait avec ses rollers, réussit à cogner le bidon de Sebastian, pour le punir d'avoir prononcé le prénom de son ex. Puis secoua négativement la tête.

\- Bah dis donc, moi qui croyait que vos soirées masques et soins de beauté étaient une légende.. C'était donc vrai. Kurt Hummel ne sortait pas de sa tanière en plein jour. Tel un vampire.

Il se moquait avec gentillesse. Kurt ne manquait pas de rétorquer, sa répartie habituelle prenant le dessus.

\- D'où crois tu que je tiens mon teint si blanc et parfait ? Tu n'as donc jamais vu mes crocs de vampire ?

\- Je les aurais vu si tu m'avais laissé t'embrasser.

Puis un silence plana. Avant que Sebastian, qui se mordillait la joue suite à ses paroles, ne relâche Kurt pour aller un peu plus loin, assuré sur ses rollers comme un pro.

\- Eh attends, me laisse pas, je vais tomber !

\- Tu te tiens au bord Kurt, tu peux pas tomber. Ne sois pas si dramatique.

Sebastian faisait des tours sur lui-même, regardant Kurt se tenir au bord comme un enfant.

\- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ratait, ton hobbit, en ne sortant pas avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas MON hobbit. -rétorqua Kurt- Du moins plus maintenant.

Sebastian haussa les épaules et n'eut même pas le temps de se faire violence, qu'il répondit.

\- Peut-être mais lui au moins après vos soirées, il avait le droit de t'embrasser.

Il avait prononcé ça sérieusement et Kurt n'avait d'ailleurs presque jamais vu son meilleur ami être aussi sérieux. A tel point, qu'il l'avait simplement regardé, ne sachant pas si il devait rire, rester muet ou disparaître dans un trou de souris. Il choisit alors de faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux, provoquer Sebastian pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as en ce moment ?

Il se décida à lâcher le bord et à avancer jusqu'à Sebastian, peu assuré en plaçant les mains devant lui comme pour se rattraper en cas d'éventuelle chute. Lorsque Sebastian releva un sourcil en haussant les épaules en signe d'incompréhension, il continua.

\- T'arrêtes pas de faire des remarques de ce genre depuis l'autre jour, t'arrêtes pas de râler sur nous deux ! Depuis qu'on était à ce fast-food et plus encore depuis que j'ai dis que je pourrais bien aimer rester vivre ici quelques temps !

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? T'as pas à me crier dessus comme ça !

\- Parce que tu agis comme un idiot depuis quelques temps et que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi ! Savoir si j'ai fais quelque chose !

Sebastian avait décidé de rester muer dans son silence quelques minutes avant d'enfin commencer à réagir.

\- Tu comprends vraiment rien Kurt. Même après tout ce temps, t'as toujours rien compris.

\- Mais compris quoi ?!

Sebastian arrivait à la sortie de la piste de roller, quittant cette dernière pour rejoindre un banc et s'y asseoir dans l'idée de se changer pour retrouver ses chaussures. Suivi par Kurt qui s'assit à ses côtés, imitant ses gestes.

\- Mais expliques moi Sebastian, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne veux pas...Que je reste vivre ici ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je voudrais Kurt !

A ce moment la, Sebastian se leva pour prononcer sa phrase, posant son index contre son propre torse pour se pointer du doigt. Il avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Kurt et parlait avec une détermination, d'une voix presque brisée.

\- Je veux que tu restes vivre ici, avec moi !

Ce fut au tour de Kurt de froncer les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

\- Mais alors...-Sebastian lui coupa la parole-.

\- Avec moi Kurt. Je veux que tu vives ici, avec moi. Toi et moi. Avec moi ! Rien que nous, ensemble. Je veux qu'on vive ensemble.

Il accentuait la prononciation sur certains mots en espérant que Kurt comprenne cette fois parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurais pas la force de lui expliquer d'une meilleure façon et qu'il n'aurait pas la force de lui expliquer tout court.

\- Tu veux dire..

Kurt posa une main sur son cœur, la seconde sur sa bouche. Sur son cœur, parce qu'il l'avait senti s'accélérer. Sur sa bouche parce qu'il voulait s'empêcher de dire quelque chose trop rapidement, de peur de mal répondre.

\- Ouais. Ouais c'est ce que je veux dire.

Sebastian dériva son regard vers un point fixe et invisible, se mordant fortement la lèvre pour empêcher toute émotion de déferler. Il se pencha ensuite pour récupérer les rollers, prêt à partir au guichet pour les rendre.

\- Je vais pas rentrer tout de suite. C'est la ligne D de bus, qui te ramènera à l'appartement.

Il tourna le dos à Kurt, tant par gêne, par honte et par tristesse que par colère et se rendit au guichet avant de payer pour Kurt et lui et de partir, disparaissant dans la rue.

Kurt n'était pas rentré tout de suite. Il avait prit le bus indiqué mais, une fois devant l'appartement il avait décidé de se dégourdir encore les jambes, espérant que le vent frais allait l'aider à réfléchir et à penser.

Il s'était arrêté de temps à autre pour observer les vitrines sans réel intérêt avant d'être attiré par l'heure et de se décider à retourner sur ses pas, rentrant. L'air frais n'y ayant rien changé, il espérait à présent que la chaleur de l'appartement et de la tisane qu'il tenait entre ses mains allaient l'aider, mais c'était peine perdue. Est-ce qu'il était idiot ? Pour n'avoir rien répondu à Sebastian. Est-ce qu'il était aveugle ? Pour ne pas avoir vu ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux. A vrai dire, il se mentait à lui même. Il avait toujours été plus ou moins conscient de la relation spéciale qu'ils avaient tout les deux et lui même, était persuadé d'éprouver des sentiments à l'encontre de Sebastian, des sentiments qu'il s'interdisait d'avoir. Etait-il alors sadique, d'accepter de les faire souffrir ainsi tout les deux ?

La porte se refermant derrière quelqu'un attira son attention, au point ou il fut sorti de ses pensées. Sebastian.

Lui aussi, semblait avoir profité un peu de l'air frais si on en jugeait la petite rougeur qui émergeait sur le bout de son nez. Il retira son écharpe et sa veste, se frottant les mains sans un mot. La situation était tendue et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait une idée précise de ce qu'il fallait faire pour la débloquer.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler...?

Kurt. Au fond de lui, Sebastian souriait sans rien laisser paraître parce que Kurt ne savait jamais se taire et qu'il n'abandonnait pas, même dans un moment comme celui-ci il était le premier déterminé à discuter, à vouloir les confronter face à une discussion.

\- Si tu veux.

Après avoir retiré ses chaussures, Sebastian s'assit sur le canapé, à l'autre bout de celui occupé par Kurt, tirant sur un pan du plaid pour se couvrir lui aussi.

\- Avant que tu ne dise quoique ce soit Kurt, je..J'ai été idiot tout à l'heure. Mon père m'a appelé cette semaine, ça a joué sur mes émotions et j'ai rejeté ça sur toi. Tu devrais pas tenir compte de ce que j'ai dis.

Il essayait de couper court à la discussion qui allait suivre. Parce qu'il était gêné mais aussi parce qu'il savait que Kurt culpabilisait. Et même si c'était difficile pour lui de se l'avouer, c'est parce qu'il avait peur. Peur d'un rejet catégorique de la part de Kurt, alors, autant ne rien savoir.

\- Je suis pas sur que l'on devrait oublier.

\- Kurt j'ai dis que-

\- Je te dois des excuses Sebastian.

Ce dernier cessa d'être sur la défensive durant un instant, surpris par les paroles de Kurt et voulant en savoir plus.

\- Pendant des années j'ai..J'ai cru que c'était une bonne chose d'ignorer ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Non seulement parce que j'étais pas prêt, mais aussi parce que ça aurait été trop compliqué.

Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle, s'humidifia les lèvres et reprit.

\- Tu es..Tu es la personne dont j'ai le plus besoin au monde Sebastian. J'ai besoin de tes messages, de ta présence, de toi. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras toujours là.

\- Je serais toujours là Kurt.

\- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Mais si on rendait ça, toutes ces choses réelles, notre relation serait différente et on prendrait le risque de se blesser, de se briser...De se détester.

\- Les choses ne finissent pas toujours comme ça Kurt ! Il y a des gens qui ne finissent pas toujours par se détester !

\- Avec moi si! Personne n'est jamais..Personne n'est jamais resté à mes côtés, personne n'a jamais prit la peine de m'aimer longtemps. Tu es le seul à être resté, à me supporter et à m'aimer et j'aime ce qu'on a. Je ne veux pas risquer tout ça, pour avoir plus.

Ils se plongèrent dans un silence tout les deux, considérant ce qui venait d'être dit. Avant que Sebastian ne secoue la tête et ne reprenne.

\- Tu continues à penser que je vais t'abandonner un jour ?

\- J'arrive à peine à tenter de réaliser que tu restera toujours à mes côtés comme ça, comme on est. Comment est-ce que je pourrais risquer de te perdre pour des sentiments qu'on a cachés jusqu'à maintenant ?

L'espace d'un instant, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du suricate.

\- Tu as des sentiments ?

Kurt baissa les yeux, ses joues lui chauffant un peu.

\- Tu ne pourra pas me demander d'attendre éternellement Kurt ou de refouler tout ça comme si de rien n'était. Je t'ai regardé être avec Blaine, je t'ai regardé souffrir et j'ai rien dis parce que je voulais te protéger. Mais tu peux pas me demander d'étouffer mes sentiments et de faire semblant d'oublier cette discussion. C'est ta décision. Je resterai à tes côtés. Mais je te ferais changer d'avis Hummel, tu verras.

\- C'est peut-être beaucoup à assimiler, tout ça. -Avoua Kurt-

\- Et ne crois pas que j'ai hâte de me plonger dans une histoire d'amour avec toi, Lady. J'ai l'habitude de m'occuper que de moi même et j'aime les hommes un peu moins...Prudes.

Kurt lui sauta alors dessus pour le faire basculer, se retrouvant à terre tout les deux en riant, Kurt sur Sebastian.

\- Tu es beau.

Kurt fit rouler ses yeux à la remarque et posa son visage dans le cou de Sebastian, se sentant rougir.

\- Ne commence pas à prendre des airs charmeurs, Smythe.

Et ils restèrent dans cette position. Tout les deux, l'un dans les bras de l'autre pendant des heures. En venant même à s'endormir jusqu'à ce que Kurt ne se réveille dans la nuit, dans son lit. Sebastian l'y avait probablement transporté en ayant profité d'y rester avec lui. Il sentait ses paupières lourdes se refermer juste après, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils savaient tout les deux que ce qu'ils avaient était réel mais n'était pas prêt, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se mentir, désormais.

* * *

Kurt se regardait rapidement dans le miroir, toussotant à cause du déodorant dont il venait d'asperger la pièce et lui même. Il hésitait entre deux modèles de chapeaux et Sebastian qui le fixait, accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte ne l'aidait pas.

\- Donc, Princesse Hummel va aller seul au cinéma ?

Kurt acquiesça d'un rapide geste de tête, portant tour à tour les deux chapeaux pour les départager.

\- Et tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? Je suis même prêt à supporter un de tes films de filles si c'est pour te tenir compagnie.

\- C'est gentil Bastian, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller tout seul ce soir. Et puis, j'ai ton numéro si jamais j'ai besoin de toi !

Sebastian haussa les épaules et entra dans la salle de bain, bousculant Kurt pour lui prendre sa place devant le miroir après avoir saisit sa mousse à raser.

\- Eeeh mais attention ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça se voit, non ?

Il secoua la bouteille de mousse devant Kurt comme une évidence et s'appliqua un linge trempé d'eau chaude sur les joues avant de commencer à s'en appliquer.

\- C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé rester ici pour te regarder te raser !

Kurt se mordillait la lèvre en admirant l'autre garçon, imaginant les mouvements du rasoir sur sa peau, le souffle de Sebastian contre la glace et les gestes précis de ses poignets. Il se reprit, coupant ses pensées en regardant l'heure sur sa montre.

\- Je file ! A plus tard Bastian et ne fais pas de bêtise.

Il s'appuya légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue et dériva ses lèvres vers son cou à la dernière seconde avant de sortir de la pièce. Puis de l'appartement.

\- Ouais c'est ça, à plus tard. Appelle moi si t'as besoin que je vienne tenir la chandelle.

Sebastian soupira en se voyant dans le miroir, frustré, embêté et peut-être même jaloux. Il sursauta en sentant le picotement que le dérapage de sa lame de rasoir avait provoqué sur sa joue, y laissant une entaille. Il se sentait colérique, parce qu'il était persuadé que Kurt n'irait pas au cinéma tout seul.

* * *

 **Hello !**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire une petite discussion entre Kurt et Sebastian ou ils parlent de leur sentiments ! La deuxième partie de l'histoire va très certainement concernée la difficulté qu'ils auront à RÉELLEMENT se trouver, les changements, les sacrifices qu'ils devront faire tout les deux pour pouvoir commencer quelque chose. Les peurs de Kurt prendront le dessus et Sebastian sera même jaloux ;) Si certain d'entre vous sont fan de Klaine, sachez que Blaine va réapparaitre très très très prochainement !**

 **ENJOY !**


End file.
